


legroom

by the_Orange_one



Series: f1 drabbles [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Orange_one/pseuds/the_Orange_one
Summary: Lando shares a flight home with Alex and George
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: f1 drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205543
Kudos: 15
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	legroom

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by these insta stories](https://landolewis.tumblr.com/post/186302520143/squad-goals-tbh)

There’s just enough turbulence on the flight to bang his head against something whenever he gets close to sleep. Somehow, it’s comfortable here, with Alex’s legs tucked against his hip, his feet in Alex’s lap, George dozing across from them. 

He's looked up to Alex since they were kids. George, too. It feels weird that they’re all on even ground now. All the same distance from sleep. 

He knows they’re nearly home. He doesn’t want to leave this seat, though. He wants to stay sandwiched between the frozen window and the heat of Alex’s ankle until it never leaves him.


End file.
